Pra sempre você
by Uchiha Sayuki
Summary: Oi! Bem, ja tenho o 2 e o 3 capitulo postado!Corram!Avisos no final!Reviews please!
1. Chapter 1

Alô! Bem esse capitulo jah estava pronto!

1º:Oiá eu espero que vocês gostem muuuuuito!

2º: Não vou escrever um Hentai!

"Pra sempre você"

Capítulo 1:

"Passado"

Um garoto andava, sem quase ver nada, nada... Nada era a palavra certa para lhe descrever. Suas ambições se foram junto com seu ódio, seus subordinados, suas amizades, seus inimigos. Inimigos que pensavam que ele estava morto. Mortos, humanos, ódio, família, shaman, afinal todas essas palavras faziam parte de seu doloroso passado, seu passado obscuro, negro como o céu de uma noite sem nuvens e estrelas.

Em um lugar muito longe dos pensamentos do rapaz, um garoto muito parecido acorda de um pesadelo, um pesadelo interminável, levantou-se, vestiu-se, olhou para o relógio, ele marcava 5:32am, nunca acordava tão cedo, apenas quando sua querida Anna lhe acordava. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do rapaz. Anna, "sua" Anna agora já não estava mais lá, para brigar com ele, para fazê-lo treinar, agora ela estava morta.

Tudo aconteceu quando saíram da aldeia do Path, acabaram de derrotar Hao, estavam em uma cidade bem próxima do aeroporto, mas Anna parecia tão distante, logo chuva, chuva foi começar a cair, Yoh não falara com Anna, desde a sua saída da aldeia do Path, ele pensava que apenas não tinha nada a lhe falar. Anna porém lhe guardava um segredo, o segredo de seu passado, de seu passado que daqui a alguns dias viria à tona.

Logo depois de alguns dias Anna morreu, a avó de Yoh, Kino, lhe explicou porque dela ter morrido. Ela disse que Anna tinha uma doença desde pequena, e por isso se afastava das pessoas, se afastava por medo de elas a machucarem, mas ela sabia que um dia ela morreria, seus pais a abandonaram e ela foi criada pelos Asakura, os Asakuras foram tão bons com ela, ela pensou que com eles tudo melhoraria, mas porém tudo lhe veio à tona naquela tarde.

Ele tentava mas sabia que nunca se apaixonaria por alguém igual a ela, mas sabia que ele teria que amar, amar não é a palavra certa, ele teria que "escolher" outra pessoa para amar, sua família nunca permitiria que ele vivesse sem uma noiva, herdeiros, eles precisavam de herdeiros, para continuar a tradição da família.

Ele caminhou pela cidade até chegar à casa de Manta, seu pequeno e melhor amigo.

_**-Manta!- gritou ele deixado a alegria tomar conta dele de novo- Vamos logo, os outros já estão nos esperando!**_

_**- Oi Yoh!- disse o pequeno saindo de casa- Como você esta se sentindo?- disse preocupado com seu amigo.**_

**_-Bem, eu amava a Anna, mas eu sei que terei que arranjar uma outra noiva...- disse ele com os braços atrás de sua cabeça- E além do mais eu não sei quanto tempo mais eu vou agüentar se eu continuar pensando nela!_**

_**- Fico feliz que pense assim- disse o amigo um pouco mais aliviado- assim você não pode mais se acusar**_

_**- Como assim me acusar?- disse ele confuso**_

**_- Bem, eu acho que você se acusa por causa da morte da Anna, e eu sei que a culpa não foi sua, a Anna nunca contou nada de seu passado, nem pra você que seria o noivo dela, acho que nunca mais deve se culpar antes de verificar a história!- respondeu para o amigo- E além do mais é como você mesmo disse... Você vai ter que arrumar uma noiva mesmo não é?_**

_**-É verdade mesmo, obrigada Manta! Você é um ótimo amigo!- falou Yoh muito alegre- isso mesmo e é isso que viemos fazer mesmo né?**_

_**-Sim, mas eu ainda num entendo... Por que você me trouxe junto? Quer dizer e aquele negócio de que eu não posso me meter em assuntos da sua família?**_

_**-Com amigos tudo fica mais fácil...- disse Yoh agora olhando para a estação de trem que o levava até Izumo.- Pronto?**_

_**-Pronto!**_

Os dois compraram suas passagens e logo embarcaram. Ambos sem trocar uma só palavra.

Um lugar que levava muitos dias de viagem dali estava cheio de plantações de fuki, que agora se multiplicava cada vez mais e mais:

**_-Vai maninho!- dizia uma menina de longos cabelos azuis – isso é pra hoje!_**

_**-Para de reclamar Pirika! Desse jeito nós não conseguiremos mais plantar hoje!- respondeu o garoto que tentava arrumar um velho trator- Porque você esta tão chata hoje?**_

_**-Não estou não!- falou a garota com as mãos em sua cintura- é você que fica fazendo besteira! Se agente tivesse chamado um técnico ele já tinha concertado!**_

**_-Bem...- retrucou o garoto meio que sem palavras- eu... A Pirika me deixa em paz!_**

_**-Kororo...- -U**_

_**-Até você Kororo...**_

_**-Ai maninho...-fala a garota**_

_**-Caramba! Eu descobri o problema!**_

_**-Já não era sem tempo**_

_**-Mas aqui ta faltando uma peça!**_

_**-Ai ai ai...- fala a menina cansada- era bom de mais para ser verdade!**_

Bem ao lado de muitas peças jogadas vemos a pecinha milimétrica.

A casa dos Tao agora um garoto estava meditando tranqüilamente, mas apesar de tudo algo o irritava, a figura medonha de um homem extremamente grande e gordo aparece em sua frente, rapidamente o garoto pega sua lança e o corta em pedacinhos.

_**-Aiiiiiiiii! Chefinho porque fez isso?- perguntou o samurai a seu mestre.**_

_**-Se você ficar gritando nunca será forte como eu!- disse ele tentando se acalmar.**_

**_-Foi a figura de teu pai mais uma vez?- retrucou o samurai esperando levar um soco_**

_**-Sim e daí?- falou o garoto com um olhar assassino**_

**_-Nada não chefinho_**.

Em seu quarto o menino ficou pensando, pensando e pensando. Porque aquela... monstruosidade ficara aparecendo em sua mente toda hora. Porque? Ele agora lembrara do que uma vez uma pessoa lhe dissera. "Os que são fortes sobrevivem, os fracos morrem". Logo balançou a cabeça, aquilo não estava certo! Não podia! Ele poderia tentar se preocupar com outras coisas, como por exemplo os ataques de ciume de sua irmã Tao Jun.

Ele também queria muito ver seus amigos, rapidamente ele se lembrou, lembrou de como ele era antigamente, guardava rancor de tudo e todos, queria acabar com os humanos, que agora ele se dava tão bem, tão bem...

Essas eram as palavras que ecoavam em sua mente. Sua livre e espontânea consciência, que comparado a sua família que tinha muitos assassinatos em sua história, era a alma mais limpa e melhor e ao mesmo tempo mais suja e pior. Como ele queria poder voltar ao passado, assim tudo que ele fizera de errado até agora seria apagado da mente de todos, tudo que ele havia feito seria apagado, como se com uma borracha.

Logo Manta e Yoh chegaram a Izumo, a cidade onde Yoh nascera, eles andaram sem trocar ao menos uma misera palavra, Manta já estava se assustando com o silêncio, o silêncio lhe fazia lembrar de coisas muito ruins que ele havia presenciado na "Shaman Fight", lutas, mortes, pessoas que só queriam uma coisa, PODER. O poder de controlar o mundo.

Era esse o significado da luta dos shamans? Nada mais lhe fazia sentido! Será que quem ganhasse a luta dos shamans se tornaria ruim? Mal? Quanta pergunta para tão poucas resposta, nada mais nada poderia mudar o seu amigo Yoh, ele era tão... Puro, especial,ele era diferente, de um jeito estranho mais diferente, era calmo, relaxado.

Quando Manta conseguiu fugir de seus pensamentos, ele já estava na mansão dos Asakura. Eles foram recebidos por muita, mais muita gente (bastante gente mesmo!U), já havia algum tempo que a família Asakura havia conseguido a sua "fama" de volta e agora varias pessoas treinavam na casa do Asakuras.

_**-Nossa...U, pra que tanta recepção assim?- perguntou Yoh, vendo tanta gente uma atrás da outra...**_

_**-É...- concordou Manta que já estava assustado com tanta gente...**_

_**-Bem vindos!- falou uma mulher um pouco menor que Yoh- Oi filhinho!- disse a mulher dirigindo-se a Yoh- como você cresceu! Ah, você deve ser o Manta- disse ela olhando pra baixo (pra cima é que não iria ser).**_

**_-É sou eu sim...- concordou Manta- nós nunca tivemos chances de nos conhecer! Muito prazer!_**

_**-O prazer é todo meu!- disse a Manta- Ah, Yoh, teu avô e teu pai estão lhe esperando lá na sala, teremos que discutir sobre o assunto de tua noiva!**_

_**-Claro mamãe!- falou Yoh feliz, pois apesar de tudo ele teria uma noiva, ele querendo eu não! E ele há tentaria amar como se fosse a própria, mas será que isso seria possível?**_

Eles andaram pela mansão Asakura que agora já não estava mais cheia de gente, pois eles já estavam a treinar, treinando como se fossem Asakuras.

Yoh estava muito orgulhoso pois sua família logo recuperara a sua glória perante as outras, que agora já se humilhavam, Yoh queria saber quem seria sua noiva, cada vez mais que se aproximavam daquela sala, a sua barriga ia começando a doer, doer, ele sentia um frio na espinha.

A sua mãe logo percebendo isso disse a ele:

_**-Não se preocupe Yoh, vai dar tudo certo!- disse a sua mãe que como sempre estava calma.**_

_**-É o que eu espero!- disse Yoh com medo**_

_**Logo chegaram a "temível" porta:**_

**_-Yoh você deve entrar sozinho!- falou a mãe olhando para seu filho_**

_**-Sim mamãe- disse fixando a mãe e depois voltando seu olhar a Manta- Eu já volto esta bem?**_

_**-Tudo bem Yoh eu espero por você!- disse o amiguinho para seu melhor amigo- e, Yoh, boa sorte!**_

_**-Obrigada Manta!**_

Logo ele entrou naquela sala que estava muuuuuito escura e viu 3 vultos, ele imaginou que o 1º por ser baixinho seria seu avô, o 2º por ser "grande" o de seu pai, mas...e o terceiro vulto de quem seria? Será que de sua nova noiva? Mas o vulto parecido de um homem ou melhor um garoto, um garoto com cabelos grandes e uma grande energia, até que uma idéia veio à cabeça de Yoh, será que era ELE? Yoh balançou a cabeça negativamente, não poderia ser ele, nunca, até que a voz de seu avô veio em cena.

As Luzes se acenderam e viu seu pai e seu avô com o Espírito de Fogo os segurando, e Hao era o terceiro vulto, ele riu:

_**-Oi Yoh, como você vai?- perguntou Hao**_

**_-Ah, Hao, como isso é possível! Você não pode estar vivo!- disse Yoh um pouco com medo do que Hao poderia fazer, já que estava com sua família em mãos._**

_**-O que vai fazer Asakura?- fala Hao de uma forma como se fosse matar seu pai e seu avô**_

_**-Hao pare com isso e me diga como vai matar tua própria família?- falou esperando que o rapaz os largasse**_

_**-A Yoh, o que você quis dizer com isso? Eu sou o Asakura mais poderoso de todos! Eu não preciso de mais nenhum de vocês Asakuras!- falou ele seguido por uma risada.**_

Yoh viu que não teria jeito, teria de atacar Hao, queria saber se podia acabar com ele dessa vez, bem ele não acabou com Hao da outra vez, mais dessa ele não escaparia!

_**-Hao quero que me diga, como você conseguiu escapar!- disse Yoh pensando em sua estratégia **_

_**-Yoh, meu caro eu sou muito forte para morrer, ao contrario de você que pode morrer a qualquer instante.**_

_**-Droga- pensou Yoh- ele pode me matar quando quiser , mas o que eu farei?**_

Mas algo parou os pensamentos de Yoh quando ele ouviu uma voz feminina que lhe era familiar:

**_-A sua apresentação foi ótima Hao, porém se fosse comigo eu não teria caído nem por um segundo!- disse a avó de Yoh Kino_**

_**-Desculpe-me vovó, eu não sei atuar.- confessou Hao**_

_**-Pera ai- disse Yoh- o que esta acontecendo aqui?**_

_**-Sabe o que é filho- falou a mãe de Yoh entrando na sala- Nós encontramos o Hao e ele explicou o porque de fazer o que ele fez, e nós resolvemos que nós os Asakuras seremos sempre uma família unida!**_

_**-Sim Yoh- falou Mikirisa- Nós concordamos em não puni-lo se ele fizesse este pequeno teatrinho com você!- completou ele seguido de gargalhadas**_

_**-Ei gente, isso num tem a mínima graça!- falou Yoh**_

_**-Eu sei- falou o avô do Yoh- mas nós queríamos que soubesse que Hao agora passou para o nosso lado, e que como sua mãe disse seremos uma família unida de novo. Isso é claro se você aceitar ter seu irmão de volta...**_

_**-Mas é claro que eu aceito!- disse Yoh- Nós teremos que ser uma família muito unida!**_

_**Todos: (risadas)**_

_**-Só que agora nós vamos tratar de um assunto muito importante, Yoh eu e todos lamentamos a morte de Anna mas nós já achamos uma noiva perfeita para vocês!- falou a Sra. Kino**_

_**-Então eu estou louco para conhecê-las!- disse Hao**_

Os avós dos meninos apenas sorriram, e fizeram um sinal com o braço para segui-los, no corredor por onde andavam o clima era diferente, Yoh e Hao conversavam animadamente, Keiko e Mikirisa falavam sobre as noras. No portão que estava a frente de Yoh e Hao, seu avô abriu a porta onde havia uma menina sentada numa cadeira (aquelas almofadas que eles sentam no Japão num sei o nome) e uma e lendo uma revista...

_**---------Continua-----------**_

_**Palavras da Autora: **oi! Bem essi é o 1º capitulo da minha fic "Pra sempre você" espero que gostem, a é eu não sei quantus cap. Vão ter essa fic!Espero que estejam gostando, estarei colocando mais coisas no dia 27 se der tempo!Agora são 00:40 e estou cansada pois fiz o provão da minha escola!_

_Bjus Sophie-Chan _ **** ****


	2. Chapter 2

_Ola! Como vocês tão? Ah é no cap. Anterior eu esqueci de responder as reviews! I'm sorry! Eu esqueci completamente!E hoje (29/06) eu acabei de ver as fotos da festa country do colégio, e só agora eu consegui escrever! E vamos logo a fic porque ninguém vai perder o seu tempo lendo isso aqui!_

**_AVISO: shaman king me pertence, _Hiroyuki Takei_ o roubou de mim quando eu tava namorando o Hao... E agora eu estou sem shaman king, sem Hao e sem nd... _**

"**Para sempre você"**

**Capitulo 2:"As noivas"**

_Yoh vendo aquela cena quase caiu de costas, mas sua mente achou melhor ele fingir que não viu nada, ele também não riu, e ficou pensando qual seria a sua noiva, aquela que estava sentada na almofada ou a encostada na parede lendo uma revista, ele viu que a que lia a revista parou e começou a encará-lo, ela tinha olhos prateados, ele sentia o frio de seus olhos, se aquela fosse a sua noiva, pensou, eu vou me machucar mais do que com a Anna, engoliu seco._

_**-Oi, Yami, oi Yuki! Como vocês estão? Nunca pensei que seriam vocês!- falou Hao animadamente com as duas.**_

_**-Oi Hao- disse à garota que estava sentada na almofada cujo nome é Yuki- nem eu pensei isso.**_

_**-É Hao- interrompeu a outra- eu não posso conter o meu entusiasmo!- falou a garota nem dando bola à cara de Hao fez**_

_**-Hao- cochichou Yoh- pode me apresentá-las?**_

_**-Claro!- respondeu Hao- a de cabelos negros grandes é a Yuki, e a outra é a Yami.**_

_**-Prazer!- fala Yoh com uma cara de sonso (eu acho que ele tem cara de sonso)**_

_**-Yoh e Hao essas serão as suas futuras noivas!- falou o Yohmei**_

_**-Pode especificar melhor?- falou Yoh com uma cara de U**_

**_-Sim, em poucas palavras, a sua noiva Yoh é a Yuki, e a do Hao é a Yami- interrompeu a senhora Kino_**

_**-Ah ta...- falou Yoh**_

_**-Vocês têm certeza?- falou Hao com uma cara de piedade**_

**_-É a única vez que eu vou concordar com ele! Eu me casar com o Hao? Vocês ficaram muito mais doidos do que vocês já são não é?- falou Yami muito brava- se vocês quiserem eu posso ficar aqui e vocês arrumam outra pessoa para casar com ele?-_**

**_-Nós já nos decidimos! Você se casara com o Hao você queira ou não!- disse o senhor Yohmei num tom muito sério- você vai se casar com quem mandarmos!_**

**_-Ahhhhh!- bufou a menina que logo se levantou e saiu correndo "esbarrando" de propósito em seu futuro noivo_**

_**-Ela vai se acostuma!- disse o senhor Yohmei- e vocês dois, vocês tem que ir embora amanha!**_

_**-O que?- disse Yoh com a cara de: eu não acredito- você ta me expulsando?**_

**_-Não, eu estou expulsando, você o Hao, e as suas respectivas noivas! Disse o senhor Yohmei enquanto dava meia volta- se vocês não saírem por bem...- olhou para eles com uma cara- acho que já sabem..._**

_Yoh e Hao quase desmaiaram, como pode? Foram expulsos da própria casa! Mas a mãe dos garotos quebrou o silêncio, e rapidamente deu uma cutucada em Yoh e Hao e falou:_

_**-Vocês não vão falar com as suas noivas?- perguntou a mulher com cara de apreensiva- Hao vai atrás da Yami, e você Yoh- disse olhando para almofada que agora já mais ninguém sentava- Yoh... você vem comigo!**_

_**-Ta- concordaram os dois.**_

_Hao saiu correndo na direção que viu Yami correr, logo ele avistou a garota sentada numa parte da casa onde poucas pessoas iam, o jardim dos fundos, ele era cheio de flores, e um local sagrado onde os espíritos iriam descansar, Yami, se sentia bem naquele lugar, era pacifico, calmo, sereno. Um lugar que ela poderia refletir._

_**-Yami, eu...- começou Hao**_

_Num lugar um pouco mais distante dali, Yoh e sua mãe andavam rumo aos dormitórios:_

_**-Yoh, sabe porque escolhemos que você iria casar com a Yuki?- perguntou a mãe do garoto ainda olhando para frente.**_

_**-Não porque mãe?**_

_**-Porque ela é parecida com a Anna..- falou a mãe cabisbaixa**_

_Yoh ficou simplesmente sem palavras. Porque? Porque a família dele queria que ele ficasse com alguém parecida com Anna? Será que queriam o por a prova? Será que queriam o fazer sofrer? Sofrer, depois de perder a Anna, achar alguém igual para fazê-lo lembrar dela?_

_**-Porque fizeram isso?- falou Yoh com um tom de raiva em sua voz**_

**_-Porque achamos que ela é a melhor para você!- disse a mãe com um olhar de repreensão- você sabe mais do que ninguém que é muito devagar Se você não tiver alguém que mande você para frente, ah, Yoh o que eu quero dizer é que, achei que ela fosse a pessoa ideal para casar com você!_**

_**-Mamãe obrigada!**_

_**-Claro, Yoh, meu filho!**_

**_-Bem esse é o quarto dela- disse ela abrindo a porta e vendo a menina que esta sentada em sua cama lendo um livro um tanto grosso- querida- falou ela para a menina que a olhou sem nenhum sentimento em seus olhos- eu gostaria que você pudesse conhecer melhor o seu futuro noivo! Posso deixá-lo entrar?_**

_**-Claro...-falou a menina colocando um livro de lado**_

_Ela voltou seu olhar a Yoh e disse:_

_**-Entre! Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos!- falou Keiko andando feliz pelo corredor**_

_Yoh entrou no quarto da garota que não parecia como o resto da mansão, ele era amarelo, mas ele não estranhou quando viu que o quarto da garota não tinha decorações, ela era mesmo parecida com a Anna, logo seu olhar chegou a garota que o fitava, deixando-o levemente corado, ela tinha longo cabelos pretos, olhos cor de mel, era pelo o que lhe percebia um pouco mais baixa do que ele e um pouco magrinha, ele não pensou que acharia isso, mas ele a achou muito linda._

_**-Oi... como é que você esta?- perguntou Yoh, sem jeito, além do mais o que ele iria fazer com a sua futura noiva?**_

_**-Eu estou bem, e porque você esta tão nervoso? Isso é muita idiotice da sua parte...- falou a garota sem dar a mínima atenção a ele**_

_**-Me desculpa... é que eu estou com medo...**_

_**-Porque esta com medo?- falou a garota fitando-o mais uma vez**_

**_-Não sei- Yoh viu como ela era parecida com a Anna- Você parece com..._**

_**-A Anna- cortou ela rapidamente- acho melhor você não me confundir mias com ninguém!- disse ela um pouco triste- Se você me confundir mais uma vez com ela, eu te mato!**_

_O Jardim, não estava mais habitado por espíritos, apenas por duas pessoas, dois adolescentes:_

_**-Porque saiu correndo?- perguntou Hao com medo da resposta, se ela estava lá ela sabia, sabia que ela casaria com Hao, deveria saber**_

**_-Eu quis arrumar confusão!- falou a garota num ar se superioridade- ao contrario de alguns eu posso me defender quando me agridem... E além do que eu amo uma briga!_**

_**-Você quis insinuar alguma coisa?- perguntou Hao**_

_**-Não, eu quis dizer que eu... Hã deixa para lá! Eu não ligo para isso mesmo!-disse ela levantando e indo a direção ao seu quarto**_

_**-Porque você ta indo embora?- falou Hao com cara de: você é chata heim...**_

**_-Seu avô nos expulsou! Eu vou arrumar a minha mala! E se fosse perguntar eu não quero a sua ajuda e a de ninguém! Hao se você acha que eu sou sua noiva porque quero esta errado! Eu vivo para ser uma Shaman muito forte e vencer a todos!-disse ela com seu jeito frio de ser_**

_**-Eu não acho isso...-falou Hao querendo irritá-la**_

_**-O que?...- falou ela com uma cara de ódio e parando e o encarando **_

_**-Eu acho que você tem medo de se machucar, de machucar alguém a sua volta, você quer que alguém lhe de atenção, você quer apenas que alguém te de carinho, se é isso que você que porque não fala, nós podemos ajudá-la, EU posso ajudá-la!- disse ele ficando furioso**_

_**-Você é irritante, e você não esta certo, eu não tenho medo, de nada! Ouviu Asakura!- falou ela voltando a caminhar com a típica franjinha nos olhos**_

_**-Veremos em breve...**_

_Na china o jovem rapaz estava de malas prontas, prontas para partir, ele nunca imaginara que tomaria uma decisão assim, nunca!_

_**-Tem certeza que você vai Ren?- disse uma garota com cabelos verdes, alta e magra**_

_**-Sim mana, eu vou, preciso ir! Eu não estou mais agüentando ficar por aqui...- disse ele andando**_

_**-Boa viajem**_

_**-Obrigada...**_

_O jovem rapaz caminhava pelas ruas indo a direção do aeroporto ele caminhava até que uma garota o parou, ela tinha cabelos azuis claros e olhos negros, ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta, ela perguntou a ele:_

_**- Oi, me desculpa perguntar mais onde fica o aeroporto?- disse a menina **_

_**-Eu estou indo para lá, me siga que você chega lá...-disse ele fazendo um sinal com a cabeça para segui-lo**_

_Ela o seguiu até o aeroporto e quando chegaram lá ele disse:_

_**-Para onde você vai?**_

_**-Para o portão de embarque nº 167, destino Japão- disse a garota sorridente**_

_**-Então vamos ao mesmo vôo..- disse ele sem se importar muito...**_

_Ela o seguiu e quando chegou ele subiu e se sentou em seu lugar, mas ela demorou um pouco mais com a sua bagagem, ele se sentou e fechou os olhos mas logo ouviu uma voz feminina:_

_**-Você por acaso resolveu me seguir?- perguntou a mesma garota que sentou ao seu lado- Prazer o meu nome é Kate!**_

_**-Meu nome é Ren...**_

_Horo-Horo estava cansado do treinamento com sua irmã, ele sentou abaixo de uma arvore e dormiu, sem se importar com sua irmã..._

_**...CONTINUA...**_

**Saturn-MariCat: **Oi! É! Meu PC sempre da pau, eu nem ligo mais XD... Nossa! Quebrar a cômoda! Comu? Hehehe, mais pelo conselho obrigadu mais num vai adianta porque meu PC num grava nem disket nem CD U... Mais tudo bem!

Bjus!

Naty

_MINHA FICHA BÁSICA:_

_NOME: KATE KYOHAWA (SOBRENOME DA LILI DO MEU COLEGIO)_

_IDADE: 14 ANOS_

_PERSONAGEM QUE VC GOSTARIA DE TER UM RELACIONAMENTO: EU AMO O Hao, MAS EU SÓ VOU APRESENTAR OS PERSONAGENS ENTRE SI_

_DECRIÇÃO **BASICA: **1,64 , 51KG, CABELOS AZUIS, ROUPAS: SEMPRE USA CALÇA JEANS E BLUSA PRETA, AMIGA DE INFANCIA DA ANNA, ELA É GENTIL, CALMA, AMIGAVEL, E SOLTEIRA! ELA É SÓ PARA MIM APRESENTAR OS PERSONAGENS DENTRO DA FIC!_

_BEM É SÓ!_

**BJUS NATY-CHAN**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! Como vocês estão? Eu espero que bem! **

**Mas espero muitas reviews nestes próximos capítulos!**

**Leiam até o final que tem uns recadinhos! Ta?**

"**Para sempre você"**

**Capitulo 3:"Volta para casa"**

_**-Maninhoooooooo!- gritou a garota ao ouvido do garoto sentado relaxando ao pé de uma arvore**_

**_-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh- assustou o menino- Pirika, você quer me matar de susto?_**

_**-Você devia estar treinando maninho! Eu me esforço para te ajudar e você não me ajuda em nada!**_

_**-Pirika, eu e você sabemos que não da mais, agora devemos deixar a plantação de Fuki para os KOROPOKURUS (deve ta errado, mais é tipo que os irmãozinhos do Kororo) nós não podemos os ajudar mais! E além do mais eu tenho que viajar amanha!**_

_**-Mas...-começou a menina**_

_**-Mas nada! Você tem que entender, eu sou um shaman e agora eu tenho que arrumar a minha mala!**_

_A garota simplesmente se pos a chorar, mas logo se recompôs e foi ajudar seu irmão, agora ela já era grande! Tinha suas obrigações!_

_Hao pegava malas (mais ou menos umas 6) e colocava dentro de um carro, ele seu nii-chan¹, e as respectivas noivas estavam entrando no carro, para ir embora, logo, logo já estavam na estrada, ninguém falava nada, Hao dirigia, Yoh estava no banco do passageiro e Yuki e Yami iam atrás, Yoh olhou para trás e viu que Yami olhava pro horizonte, e Yuki lia o mesmo livro, olhou para o seu irmão, como contaria a seus amigos que o seu irmão tinha vindo para o lado deles? Seria estranho depois de tantas lutas, falando em lutas, a luta dos Shamans poderia começar a qualquer instante e se Hao participaria... Será? Ah Para tudo se da um jeito!_

_Logo chegaram na pensão estava escuro e logo ouviram uma voz:_

_**-Patrão Yoh! Oh, meu querido patrão Yoh, fiquei tão preocupado com o senhor, o senhor não avisou aonde ia e com quem ia e...-**congelou ao ver as meninas**- Mas que mulheres tão lindas, são muito lindas mesmo-** cumprimentando todas até chegar em Hao- **e AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- **deu um pulo para trás e gaguejou- **Senhor Yoh, o que, o que o Hao faz aqui? **_

_**-Calma Ryu, o Hao agora ta do nosso lado...-** diz Yoh com aquele jeito calmo de sempre- **O Hao agora é nosso amigo!**_

_**-É sim Ryu, eu agora quero ajudar a vocês, se é claro vocês me perdoarem...- **Disse Hao num tom de desculpas_

_**-Ah claro! O irmão do patrão Yoh esta desculpado! E agora poderiam me apresentar as meni...- ** olha pro lado e vê que as garotas não estão lá e vê uma flechinha apontando para dentro do jardim (quintal sei lá...) e vê as duas._

_**-Se vocês não me mostrarem onde é o meu quarto agora, eu posso mostrar a vocês o que é dor...-** disse Yami_

_**-Ah, Yami, esse aqui é o Ryu, ele é um amigo ta?-** disse Hao, num tom de medo o que deixou Ryu um pouco curioso_

_**-Se você é surdo, o que sei que não é, eu repito, se você não quer se machucar me leve ao meu quarto, AGORA!- **disse dando um olhar assassino para Hao que falou:_

_**-Irmão, você poderia me mostrar um quarto para a Yami passar a noite e amanha a gente arruma outro mais confortável para ela...-** e suspirou ao ver a cara dela de: "assim que se faz..." ou "melhorou"_

_**-Claro, ah, Ryu-** disse virando-se para ele- **você vai passar a noite aqui?**_

_**-Não patrão eu só tinha vindo ver se o senhor estava bem...-** disse Ryu se despedindo**- A gente se vê amanha patrão...**- e foi embora_

_**-Bem, vou mostrar os quartos a vocês ta?**- disse Yoh_

_**-Tanto faz- **disse Yuki_

_**-Vamos logo...- **disse Yami_

_Depois de descarregadas as malas, as garotas foram para os quartos, e dormiram enquanto Hao e Yoh ficaram olhando para as estrelas..._

**_-Desembarque no Japão, as 22:30, chegamos, para todos os passageiros obrigado por escolherem nossa empresa._**

_**-Ei, para onde você vai?**- perguntou Kate para Ren_

_**-Como assim para onde eu vou?**- respondeu ele_

_**-Tipo assim... Onde você vai ficar? Você ta hospedado em algum lugar ou alguém te espera?**- perguntou pegando a sua mala..._

_**-Sim, meu amigo Yoh vai me receber, ele quer queria ou não, mas porque o interesse?**_

**_-Tipo... Ai ai ai... Tipo, tenho que esperar umas amigas que vão chegar daqui a mais ou menos uma hora... Você poderia me esperar? Eu soube que no aeroporto é meio perigoso e eu tenho muito medo..._**

_**-Nossa como você é medrosa! Mas como ele não sabe que eu venho e já é tarde vou ficar sim...**_

_**-Eba!**-abraça Ren que cora imediatamente- **Obrigado!**_

_Os dois sentam num banco do aeroporto e depois de um tempo vê que a garota esta com sono mas antes dela dormir ele pergunta:_

_**-Hei, você é uma shaman, não é?-**perguntou Ren curioso_

_**-Hai! Sou sim!**-responde a garota meio sonolenta- **você também né?**_

**_-É... você participou da Luta dos Shamans?_**

_**-Claro né? Você também né?**_

_**-Sim e porque você só fala "né"?**-perguntou ele bravo_

_**-Porque sim e... Olha! O avião chegou!**- E saiu correndo e deixou o garoto pensando_

_Ele a seguiu até o ponto de desembarque, várias pessoas saiam e Ren só imaginava quem seriam as amigas dela, logo a viu correndo e abraçando duas garotas, uma tinha cabelos castanhos claros com algumas mexas vermelhas, estatura media, olhos também castanhos, ele a achou muito bonita e corou levemente, mas logo retomou a postura e foi "examinar" a outra, a outra tinha cabelos azul-marinho e escuros na nuca, seus olhos eram pretos bem brilhantes, sua pele era bem branquinha. Certamente essa o lembrava Horo-Horo, bem as duas eram completamente diferentes, nem pareciam ser amigas, logo alguém, ou melhor um tapa em sua cabeça (PEDALA ROBINHO XD), quando virou para matar (literalmente) o individuo, quando virou viu Horo-Horo, não sabia se ficava contente por revê-lo ou matava pelo tapa:_

_**-Como você vai Ren? Faz quanto tempo que eu não te vejo!- **disse Horo-Horo feliz_

_**-Você me paga! **–resmungou baixo- **Eu vou bem, e a propósito o que você esta fazendo aqui?**- disse ele voltando ao normal o tamanho do seu topete (que tinha estado enorme ultimamente)_

_**-Bem, você esta indo para casa do Yoh, certo?**-disse ele, Ren apenas concordou com a cabeça**- Então quando a gente chegar lá eu explico!**_

_Ren ia andando quando sentiu um pequeno toque em seu ombro e virou-se:_

_**-Ah, Ren, muito obrigado!**- falou Kate_

_**-De nada, agora, eu tenho que ir!**-disse Ren dando as costas, mas logo foi detido por Horo-Horo_

_**-Que é isso Ren! Tem que ser cavalheiro, você vai me apresentá-las?**- disse Horo-Horo com um sorriso malicioso no rosto_

_Antes de Ren, responder algo mal educado a Horo-Horo, Kate falou:_

_**-Prazer! Meu nome é Kate Kyohawa, tenho 14 anos! Essa é Roronoa Tashigi**- disse apontando para garota de cabelos azul-marinho e depois apontou para garota de cabelos castanhos- **essa é a Ai-chan!**_

_**-Prazer pessoal!**- disse Horo-Horo_

_**-Prazer- **disseram Tashigi e Ai em coro._

_**-Bem, se o grupinho já acabou**-disse Ren bravo- **Horo-Horo, vamos.**_

_**-Ei! Vocês tem onde ficar?**-pergunta Horo-Horo_

_**-Sim. A Kate já alugou um "apê" pra gente né, Kate?-**disse Ai, contente, mas logo mudou sua cara quando Kate congelou**- Kate, tem algo a nos dizer?**_

_**-Eu não sabia que era para alugar nada! Eu pensei que quem fazia isso era a Tashigi!**- disse com uma cara de inocente_

_**-Posso matá-la?-**pergunta Tashigi_

_**-Não, Tashigi, você não pode, ai, onde é que a gente vai arrumar um lugar a essa hora da noite?**-pergunta Ai-Chan_

_**-Bem, gente, sei que não é da minha conta mais se vocês quiserem vocês podem ficar na mesma casa que a gente né, Ren?**-Ren, que estava só ouvindo disse_

_**-Claro que não, não somos os donos do lugar, você não pode convidá-las a vir!**-disse Ren_

_**-Ah, Ren! Você sabe que a casa do Yoh tem muitos quartos! Lá vai caber todos! Eu sei que vai! Vamos Ren !-** diz Horo-Horo com uma cara de piedade e clemência Senhor_

_**-Ta, mas se ele colocar todos para fora, não vai ser culpa minha!**-disse Ren corando um pouco_

_**-Obrigado!- **diz Ai e se curva- **essa cabeça de vento**- aponta pra Kate- **esqueceu, muito obrigado mesmo!**_

_E todas se curvam e agradecem._

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i! i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**Naty-Chan**

Oi! Como vão? Bem, agora eu devo com certeza varias explicações:

1º: **Sumimos:** _Sim, a gente deu uma sumida básica, primeiramente porque todos foram viajar nas férias, segundamente porque a Lucylla vai se mudar, terceiramente todas as meninas menos EU(naty) saíram, quartamente fiquei em depressão e não tinha nem tempo nem vontade de escrever, quintamente me recuperei e juntei uma equipe nova._

_2º:_**Nova equipe:**

-Eu: Natalia, mas vou usar o Nick: Sayuki

-Deby: Débora vai usar o Nick: Deby-Chan

-Hely: Helena vai usar o Nick: Hely ou Lynha

-Vago

-Vago

Agora, se você lê e curte fanfics mas não quer fazer fics sozinha corre, tem apenas duas vagas

Bem, é isso: A FIC CONTINUA!

Não sei quando vai sair o próximo capitulo!

Bem, espero muitas reviews!

MUITAS!

Bjuuuuuus


End file.
